


Setter Swap

by minutiaesuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, House Party, Kissing, Light Drinking, M/M, Pining, Rarepair, Romance, kageken, party au, platonic kenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiaesuga/pseuds/minutiaesuga
Summary: Parties have never been Kenma’s scene; they haven’t really been Kageyama’s either. Despite that, they both find themselves at Bokuto’s house party as unwilling participants in a game of truth or dare.AKA, where a change of clothes changes everything. Or at least gets things started.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 218





	Setter Swap

Kenma wrinkled his nose as he took in the pungent mix of alcohol, sweat, and AXE body spray, curtesy of Tanaka who smelled like he’d bathed in it. Why the man wanted to smell like that he didn’t know, and if he was honest, he didn’t really want to know. Probably trying to woo the girls at the party (girls meaning Kiyoko). The inside of Bokuto’s house was surprisingly tame, though he could definitely do without the flashing lights coming from the DJ booth in the living room. Where the hell did Bokuto even get that?

He could see Terushima behind it, so he assumed he’d been put in charge of the music for the night. Kenma wasn’t so sure that was the smartest decision by Bokuto, but this was Bokuto he was talking about, so he couldn’t really say much. 

He could feel the bass softly reverberate through the house as people danced with one another in the living room and chatted in the kitchen with red solo cups in their hands. Some people were messily playing beer pong at the dining table, much to Akaashi’s apparent annoyance. His pretty eyes seemed to scream exasperation. Kenma felt sorry for the man; he knew that he’d probably be the one to have to clean most of this up if Bokuto was completely smashed later.

As he let his eyes wander over the partygoers, he recognized a lot of them from high school. Sakusa was in the kitchen with Atsumu, a disgruntled, or maybe disgusted look adorned his features as he crossed his arms. A white mask covered his chin, ready to be pulled up if it’s owner found it necessary. Ah, that’s right. Sakusa was a germaphobe, and last Kenma remembered, he didn’t like large crowds either. Knowing that, he figured Atsumu had probably forced him to go.   
  
His former teammate Inuoka was in the living room, spinning his boyfriend, Hinata, around, who also happened to be Kenma’s best friend and the one who’d forced him to come to this party. Hinata has the brightest grin on his face, his arms snaked around Inuoka’s neck.   
  
Sat on the leather L shaped couch in the corner were Yaku and Lev, who were playfully bickering about something. Lev had probably made a comment about his boyfriend’s height, seeing as Yaku took the opportunity to smack him upside the head. Lev pouted, rubbing at the back of his head. Yaku only laughed, not offering any condolences when Lev had clearly asked for it.

Beside them were Suga and Daichi, sipping out of their solo cups and cuddling. They looked so domestic for such a young couple, but they’d always been that way. To be honest it’d be concerning at this point if they weren’t. It was just standard behavior, though they definitely still had their fun. They could be rather mischievous when they wanted to.

Kenma let out a yelp as Bokuto came barreling through towards the living room, closely followed by Kuroo. He barely managed to keep his drink from spilling as he caught himself against the wall. He only sighed as he heard the owl man shout his signature, “Hey, hey, hey!”

Idiot 1 (Bokuto) and Idiot 2 (Kuroo) began attempting to break dance in the middle of the room, and people quickly shuffled out of the way to avoid getting kicked by their wildly swinging legs.

Tsukishima came to stand beside Kenma, and stared at his boyfriend, muttering to himself about why he was dating a neanderthal. The blonde pushed his square glasses up his nose, closing his eyes as if he suddenly had a raging headache. “Kenma-San? How have you managed to deal with— with that _thing_ your entire life? Sometimes I think I must’ve been out of my mind the day I said yes to dating him.”

Kenma shrugged. “You probably were. I know I wouldn’t have.”

Said man then jumped on the coffee table, trying and desperately failing to throw it back with Bokuto. A grunt escaped Kei’s lips, “Yeah, I definitely was.”

”Akaashi probably understands your pain. Good luck Tsukishima,” Kenma offered a small smile, slipping away to get a refill, much to Tsukishima’s chagrin. He’d probably need to be at least tipsy later. God knows what his friends were gonna drag him into.

”Kenma!” A voice called. He turned around to see Hinata, closely followed by an ebony haired boy with pretty blue eyes. _Kageyama_ _._ There was a small flutter in his stomach as he watched them make their way over. 

Kageyama looked really good right then. Not that he didn’t all the time, but tonight was different. He wore a loose fitting plain white tee tucked into skin tight black jeans with a belt looped through. There was a chain that hung from his hip and his hair was parted in the middle, showcasing his spotless forehead. He wore a few rings on his long fingers and even had his left ear pierced with a small stud. Kenma licked his dry lips, moving a few stray hairs from his face before waving with his free hand.

”I’m really glad you came! I haven’t seen you in ages!” Hinata said happily, coming in to hug Kenma.

Kenma lightly returned the embrace, a smile ghosting his lips at how excited his friend was. “It _has_ been a while, hasn’t it Shouyou? It’s been pretty busy for both of us lately, though.” 

“Yeah. We need to have a sleepover soon though!” Hinata pouted, grabbing Kenma’s hand. “C‘mon! Dance with me!”

The half blonde groaned. He didn’t want to get kicked in the face by one of his two idiotic friends.

As Kenma was dragged along, Kageyama followed close behind. He guessed he’d have to wait on the refill. The music grew louder as they got closer to the source of it, but Kenma continued to let his friend pull him in the direction of the makeshift dance floor, despite the fact that it was kind of hurting his ears. At least Bokuto and Kuroo weren’t break dancing anymore.

A couple minutes later, he somehow found himself swaying to the music with Kageyama’s large hands resting lightly on his hips. His heartbeat raced as he fought to stay calm, resting his arms on Kageyama’s broad shoulders. To Kageyama, who was also having a mental crisis, Kenma seemed unbothered. Maybe even bored, and that made his hands clam up. But he remained there, sparing a glance at the smaller setter he had in front of him. 

This moment made Kageyama grateful and regretful all at once that Atsumu had forced him to show up. Kageyama was perfectly content with his prior plans of going to the gym to play a few sets with a couple of his college teammates, but Atsumu vehemently insisted that he come, so he did. 

“We’re starting a game of truth or dare in the living room! Anyone who doesn’t want to play needs to move to the kitchen,” Kuroo announced suddenly. At this, many people began heading towards the kitchen, not willing to try their luck for the night. Those people included Kenma and Kageyama, who’d since separated but stayed somewhat close, before they were pulled back by no other than Atsumu. “Oh no you don’t. You guys are playing tonight, whether you like it or not.”

Kenma groaned. He didn’t drink enough for this. “I thought Kuroo said anyone who didn’t want to play needed to go to the kitchen?”

”You guys are an exception,” Atsumu grinned.

”Of fucking course we are,” Kenma mumbled.

Kageyama glanced hesitantly at the quickly forming circle, trying to pull out of his friend’s grip but failing miserably, and instead being sat down right next to a grumbling Kenma.

He quickly scanned the circle to see who all had joined. Of course, Bokuto, Kuroo, Terushima, Atsumu, Lev and Oikawa were there. Suga, Daichi, and Ennoshita sat next to one another, making small talk as they waited for the game to start. Hinata and Inuoka sat with Tendou and Ushijima (Wakatoshi wasn’t surprising. He did whatever Tendou wanted to without question). Then there were the unexpected ones like Shirabu, Yaku, and Kunimi. Even Akaashi had joined the circle. He glanced up to see Kindaichi, Iwaizumi, and Sakusa sitting it out, only watching to amuse themselves.

Tsukishima desperately tried to get away, but Kuroo wasn’t having it and grudgingly, he was forced to join the circle.

Kageyama didn’t see Asahi, Noya, Yamaguchi or Tanaka anywhere, and he hadn’t seen Yachi or Kiyoko either, so he figured they were currently in the kitchen playing beer pong. Currently, he wished he were there instead of in the living room where he knew nothing good would happen.

”Alright guys! I’ll start,” Bokuto announced, turning to Terushima, “Truth or dare?”

”Dare!” He responded, not missing a beat.

”I’ll start with an easy one. I dare you to kiss the person on your left.”

Terushima turned to his left, eyes widening at the sight of Ushijima. “What the fuck—” 

Tendou cackled, despite Wakatoshi being his boyfriend. 

Ushijima cocked a brow at Terushima as if daring him.

Terushima shook his head as if to clear it, quickly reaching up to grab Ushijima’s chin and pulling him down for a chaste kiss. A shudder ran through him as he quickly wiped his lips with his shirt. “That was the weirdest shit I’ve done, and I’ve done a lot of weird shit.”

Ushijima looked offended and Tendou cackled harder.

”Moving on. Okay, Shirabu, truth or dare?” Terushima asked, still wiping his lips as though he could completely erase the experience.

”Truth,” he said simply.

”What’s one of your kinks, if you have any?”

Semi seemed to freeze, wondering what his boyfriend would supply to that. 

Shirabu however, seemed unaffected and slightly amused, his lip twitching into a sly smirk as he responded, “I like when Semi chokes me.”

Semi then promptly choked on his spit, face on fire. He sputtered trying to come up with an explanation, but finally gave up.

There was a beat of silence as the shock died down before Shirabu decided to continue the game as if nothing had happened, “Sugawara-san, truth or dare?”

”...Dare.”

”Act like the person on your right is trying to break up with you and beg them not to,” the younger said, messing with his fringe.

A laugh left him as he saw Kunimi to his right with a weird expression on his face.

He hopped into character, quickly latching onto Kunimi’s arm, “Akira, please think this through! You know I love you! I swear I don’t put milk before my cereal. You know I’m not that type of person!”

Kunimi decided to play along with him, even though he didn’t have to. He feigned a hurt expression as he pushed Suga away, “You promised me you’d never do that! Shirabu showed me the pictures! I-I don’t know if I can ever trust you again.”

”Okay, it was only once! I was drunk and it didn’t mean anything. Just please stay with me. I’ll never do it again, I promise,” Suga tried to stay in character but ended up giggling at the end, followed by Kunimi.

”How the fuck was that so convincing? Y’all really had me believing y’all were over because Suga put milk first. Wait, you don’t actually do that, right?!” Kuroo exclaimed.

”I’m a little crazy, yes, but not totally insane!” Suga protested.   
  
As the game went on, Lev had to put ice cubes down his pants, Atsumu got slapped by Yaku, Yaku had to give Ennoshita a hickey (Ennoshita was extremely flustered by the end of it and Lev was extremely jealous), and Hinata had to sit on Inuoka’s lap for the rest of the game. 

“Truth or dare, Kenma?” Hinata asked.

”Dare,” Kenma said thoughtlessly, not paying attention. He’d since brought out his phone to pass the time and was currently on level 18, the highest he’d been able to reach since he’d gotten the game.

Hinata smiled devilishly at Kenma, and Kenma gulped as he glanced up quickly, returning his eyes back to his game. He wracked his brain for what his orange haired friend could possibly thinking before his blood turned cold. He wouldn’t do _that_ would he? He hoped he was wrong, but much to his chagrin, he wasn’t.

”Kenma, I dare you to switch clothes with the person on your right for the rest of the night.”

 _Shit._ His screen read “game over” after he clicked the jump button at the wrong time and his character fell into a spike pit. Despite the disappointment at his loss, this dare was much more concerning at the moment.

Kageyama was on his right. Could he even fit in Kenma’s clothes? 

As he glanced at Hinata, he could see the cogs turning in his head, and suddenly, it made since. This was a set-up. It had to be. And Atsumu was probably in on it seeing as how he had been the one to force them to participate.

”Well? Are you gonna do it?” The orange haired boy asked with a lilt of mischief. 

“Yeah... C’mon Kageyama,” Kenma said quietly, tugging at the shoulder of Kageyama’s shirt as he stood.

”W-Where are we going?” 

“To get changed... unless you want to change in front of everyone?” Kenma questioned.

”Definitely not. I’ll follow you,” Kageyama sputtered out.

Kenma felt his ears burn as he felt the watching eyes of his friends on his back. He looked for the nearest room before going in and pulling Kageyama in after him, and the sound of the door shutting made the black haired boy jump.

The half blonde stood there for a moment, studying the room he’d led them both in. There was a single bed, covered in a pale green bed set and a night stand to the right of it. The closet was on the wall to the left with a standing, body length mirror next to it. He blinked at his appearance. He hadn’t put too much effort in that night, but he looked decent enough with a red flannel over a black shirt and ripped mom jeans he’d rolled up. A black fabric belt looped through the waist of his jeans with the end of it hanging in front. 

His arms moved to shrug off his flannel, throwing it onto the bed before pulling his shirt over his head. 

Kageyama stared with wide eyes. He looked like a tomato.

“Are you going to start changing or what?”

”Sorry... it’s just— this looks _suggestive,”_ the younger peeped.

Kenma blew air out his nose as he laughed, shaking his head at how timid Tobio was. “Just get changed.”

Kageyama nodded quickly before untucking his white shirt and also pulling it over his head, throwing it to Kenma who caught it. “I don’t know if you’ll fit in my clothes,” Kenma said, pushing his head through the neck hole of the shirt. He let his eyes shamelessly wander down the other’s torso, taking note that his muscles were much more defined than in high school. He had definitely matured. At least, physically that is. Mentally, he was still very much a child seeing as how he blushed like a little school girl when he felt Kenma’s gaze.

Kenma hadn’t really gotten any bigger, and he’d stopped playing volleyball, so he didn’t work out either. He was still the same basically, maybe a little bolder now with a flat tummy instead of his lightly defined abs he’d had in high school. Other than that, he was still as quiet and unbothered as he’d always been.

”Here.” Kenma tossed his shirt to the other, surprise overtaking his features when he saw that it actually fit. It was tighter on him, but it fit nonetheless. He then reached to unbuckle his belt, dropping it to the floor as Kageyama reached for the flannel. 

Since Kenma preferred baggier clothes, it just looked normal on Kageyama’s larger frame. Now the pants would be a different story. He was lucky he’d chosen mom jeans or they’d be in deep shit. 

”My pants should be fine. I have a belt, so even if they’re a little loose...” Kageyama trailed off, diverting his eyes as he quickly handed Kenma his black jeans. His 

Kenma nodded, sliding off his pants before trading with him. 

Kageyama grunted a little as he attempted to pull up the jeans over his hips. His defined muscles made things a little difficult, but they eventually slid over. It was almost comical how short they were on his long legs, so he quickly unrolled them. He refused to be seen wearing high waters. 

Kenma did the opposite and rolled the skinny jeans a couple times so that they’d actually be above his ankles. Lastly, he slipped his own shoes back on, not willing to see how much bigger Kageyama’s feet were. He was tiny and he knew it. Not as tiny as Shouyou, but tiny.

The belts were the finishing touch for both of them, and they turned together to look at their new outfits. 

Really, they didn’t look that bad. Actually, they looked pretty good all things considered. It was a little weird for both of them because they didn’t necessarily have the same style, but neither of them minded. 

“Alright, lets go Kageyama,” Kenma said, pausing to think before slowly extending a hand.

Kageyama’s face burned once more, but after a moment, he reached over to grasp his outstretched palm. Silence washed over them before Kenma smiled softly, “Your hand is warm.”

The younger squeaked, eliciting a giggle from Kenma before being pulled out of the room.

”Hey, hey, hey! They’re back!” Bokuto announced loudly, resulting in literally everyone in the circle looking at them.

”And they’re holding hands,” Atsumu smirked, “What’s up with that, Kenma?”

Kenma shrugged, once again leading Kageyama forward. They took their seats, and Kageyama quietly asked Suga what they had missed. The elder setter only replied with, “Not muc— Oh wait, Kunimi was just dared to kiss his crush if he was here and him and Kindaichi ended up making out on the couch. I think Sakusa almost lost his lunch, but they’re dating now.”

Kageyama snorted. He couldn’t believe it’d taken this long for those two to get together. They’d been pining after each other since middle school. He felt bad for Sakusa though. He seemed to be a light shade of green after witnessing such a display.

The game went on but slowly died out as the night wore on, and soon the circle dispersed. Many people began to head out as 2:00 am rolled around and they began sobering up. Some were passed out throughout the apartment and others stumbled out together clumsily, minds clouded with intoxication. 

Bokuto made rounds to make sure he sent as many people home as sober as possible by handing out water and a couple crackers to whoever he could get to. “Thank you for coming,” he repeated to each guest, giving a friendly wave. Akaashi helped some, but Bokuto insisted that he do the majority of it. 

Kenma was sitting on the kitchen counter, finishing the last of his Vodka and sprite with Kageyama leaning on the counter beside him. Kageyama had abstained from drinking for the rest of the night because he’d promised to drive Kunimi and Kindaichi home, so he casually sipped on some water.

They’d sat in comfortable silence together since the game had ended, occasionally throwing a comment out about one of their friend’s antics or how surprisingly tame the night had been despite the game of truth or dare.

Kenma’s mind whirled as he glanced down at the boy beside him, licking his lips before speaking up, “Kageyama?”

Said boy hummed in response, glancing up to look at Kenma.

”Kiss me.”

Kageyama coughed, hitting his chest after inhaling some water. “Did I hear that right? Did you just ask me to kiss you?” He croaked out setting his cup down as he cleared his throat repeatedly.

“Yeah. Do you want to?” Kenma raised a brow.

”You aren’t drunk, right?”

Kenma scoffed like that was the silliest question anyone had ever asked him, “Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

”I— Hell yes,” Kageyama breathed.

”Well? C’mere,” the half blonde said, tugging Kageyama in between his knees.

”Kenma?”

”Yeah?”

”You look really good in my clothes,” Kageyama whispered before reaching up to cup Kenma’s face.

Kenma breathed out a laugh, leaning down to finally meet Kageyama’s lips with his own. The kiss was soft and slow despite the anticipation both felt. He could feel the years of unspoken interest and tension, and Kageyama felt his stomach erupt in tons of satisfied little butterflies. 

This wasn’t his first kiss, but this was the only kiss that had ever made him feel this breathless. He felt a rush of euphoria as Kenma ran a hand through his hair and squeezed his shoulder.

As they separated, Kageyama could only whisper a quiet, “Shit.”

”That was... nice. Yeah, really nice actually,” Kenma nodded as if confirming it with himself, brushing Kageyama’s stray hairs from his forehead.

“Yeah,” Kageyama huffed, blurting out an “Are you busy tomorrow?” before he chickened out.

”I’m sure I can make some time,” Kenma chuckled, staring fondly into the other setter’s eyes. 

”I’ll pick you up at 12:00 then?”

”That sounds perfect.”

”Kags?! Where are you?” Kindaichi called out, popping his head into the kitchen. “Kunimi and I are ready to— oh. Am I interrupting?”

”No, no, you’re alright. We’re done. He’s all yours,” Kenma said, lightly pushing Kageyama back before hopping off the counter.  
  
Kageyama pouted lightly, and Kenma couldn’t resist pulling him down by the collar for one more chaste kiss. “Okay, _now_ he’s yours. See you tomorrow _Tobio._ Oh, and I’ll return your clothes tomorrow too.”

Kageyama gulped as he watched Kenma walk away. Kindaichi just laughed, “You’ve got it bad, dude.”

”You can’t talk, Kindaichi. You literally just got with Kunimi after pining after him for a decade. I’ve literally listened to you cry about him more times than I can count,” Kageyama huffed, pushing past him.

”I— shut up!” Kindaichi protested, following him. 

“A decade? Crying?” Kunimi asked cheekily, coming up behind Kindaichi as they left.

”Screw you Kageyama. I’m never gonna live this down,” the tallest complained.

But Kageyama wasn’t listening. He was too busy daydreaming about tomorrow’s date with Kenma.

Going to this party was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this random little one shot!! 
> 
> please leave prompts and pairing on my instagrams (@minutiaesuga OR @kozumehq) or my tumblr (@minutiaesuga)
> 
> I also have twitter if you wanna follow!! let’s be mutuals :) (@minutiaesuga_)


End file.
